


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by enjolraes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, House Stark, Other, basically game of thrones domesticated/on acid, everyone is happy and nobody is dead, joffrey is not a jerk!!!, the starks are happy!!, theon and jon are accepted parts of the family, they own a huge house in the country, very very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraes/pseuds/enjolraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones AU where the Starks are some kind of noble family in the middle of England. Ned’s old war buddies with Robert (who is obviously the king). Catelyn works at a mental hospital where she met Theon, who was abandoned by his father and she brought him home as part of their family. Sansa is very smitten with social media and the prince (who is weirdly extremely nice and charismatic, and not a douchebag at all). Robb and Jon (who is viewed by all of them as part of their biological family, even Cat) run Ned’s old accounting firm (only it’s mostly booze and partying and very little work involved). Bran is always at the Stark Rock Climbing Gym, where he perches on the very top and watches everyone climb and offers advice, or on top of the bookshelf in the living room.  Rickon runs the family farm and takes care of all of the animals, because, well, who else is going to do it? Arya runs around their 17 acre land with her best friend Gendry, and finds wounded animals to bring to her youngest brother. They’re all home for dinner at 6:30 sharp every night, per Catelyn’s strict orders, and the best part is? They’re all happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was talking to my friend about an au where everyone is happy last night and these ideas kind of popped into my head!! i know that most of the characters aren't exactly like they are in the books/show... but hey, it's an alternate universe, and for them to ACTUALLY BE HAPPY i kinda had to twist things a little. it's very fluffy, very family oriented, and very sweet. enjoy!!!

Most of the time, it’s a hectic mess of everyone screaming and shouting; YouTube videos blaring, fighting to be the loudest thing in the whole house; the smell of potatoes and onions cooking wafting throughout the entire downstairs. It’s crazy and loud and overflowing, kids pouring through every vestibule and hanging off cupboard doors in hope of a treat laying inside. Each member of the family has their place: Catelyn and Theon in the kitchen, rummaging through pots and pans; Robb and Jon in the alcove slung along the side of the dining room, Jon looking at his laptop while Robb absentmindedly balanced the checkbook. Arya always curled up in the big armchair that was technically Ned’s, drawing up maps for the next day. Bran constantly climbing up the little ladder perched up against the vast bookshelf and nestled himself in the topmost one, and Rickon back and forth on the ladder, pushing himself from fireplace to bookshelf to back again, babbling to anyone who would listen about the animals he had spent time with that day. Sansa was either lounging on the couch next to Arya, her long red hair always draping over the armchair and tickling Arya’s arm, which drove her mad, or next to Ned, iPhone in hand, attempting to take over for her hopelessly clueless father, at least when it came to technology. Ned was always at the table, his old laptop humming up a storm, the defective fan whirring like an airplane about to take off, getting frustrated at the simplest things, like creating a Facebook or attempting to post a Tweet.

“Dad,” Sansa said one night, over the muffled sounds of rap music from the alcove, where Robb had his (ridiculously obnoxious) headphones draped over his ears. He was bobbing his head along to the beat, while Catelyn slowly tried to drown the pumping bass out with classical music. Usually she liked Tczaichofsky, but Mozart had been her favorite as of recently. Rickon, as usual, was pushing himself along the wall, alternating his never-ending stream of words to Arya and Bran. “Dad. Let me help you-”

“I do not understand this, Sansa,” Ned said frustratedly, his fingers stumbling over the keys of the laptop he’d had since 2004. “I just want to post one of those Tweeties to inform my fellow Tweeters that winter is coming, because they all need to get their firewood and stock up on supplies, because it’s supposed to be very long and cold, and I want to make sure everyone’s okay.” 

A smile spread across Sansa’s face as she tried to mask the laughter that was going to seep through at any second. “Dad, listen-”

“NOT EVERYONE WAS RAISED IN THE NORTH, SANSA,” Ned continued, his voice slowly growing louder than the music battling for everyone’s attention. “WHY CAN’T I FIT THIS ALL IN? IT’S VERY GOOD INFORMATION, YOU KNOW!!”

“Ned, honey,” Catelyn called, from where she was stirring the soup over the steaming pot. “Why don’t you put it all unter a TwitLonger? That way it can all be written in one tweet, and people can just click on the link to read more.”

Ned looked over at his wife in disbelief. “You know all of this?!”

“Of course,” Catelyn shrugged, glancing back and forth from her eldest daughter to her husband, her face filled with incredulity. “Sansa taught me yesterday.”

“Yesterday?!” Ned roared, and Sansa slapped a hand to her mouth as a giggle slipped out. Robb and Jon emerged from the alcove, tentative smiles spreading across their faces. 

“What’s going on?” Jon asked, swinging Arya up into his strong arms as she came running over. 

“Dad can’t get the hang of Twitter,” Sansa explained through a laugh, wiping her eyes. 

“Robert Baratheon already has over a hundred of these Tweeties!” Ned exclaimed, banging a fist on his keyboard. “I need to catch up to him and his tech-savvy family!” With this, Sansa blushed, a very different smile spreading across her pretty face.

“I know that look,” Robb chuckled, and Sansa glared at him, just as her phone began to chime with the sounds of FaceTime. “Is that your Prince Charming?”

“Your loverboy?” Arya joined, jumping down from Jon’s arms to snatch the phone away from her sister. 

“Arya!” Sansa shrieked, grabbing for her phone, “give it back!” 

Arya stuck her tongue out as she slid the unlock button across the screen, running around the island in the middle of the kitchen, where Theon had to dodge her mad dashes in order to keep their long awaited dinner from tumbling out of the pot and sloshing all over the floor. 

“Helloooooo, Prince Joffrey,” Arya said, hopping as she darted across the couch cushions, as Sansa chased her, trying to grab the phone back. “How are you on this lovely evening?”

“Arya Stark!” Catelyn yelled. “Give your sister’s phone back to her and stop rampaging across the couch! And help me set the table, please. Brandon, you too!” 

“Aw, Mom,” Bran groaned.

“No arguments!” Catelyn snapped, as Arya tossed Sansa’s phone back to her. Sansa sat down on the couch, all smiles.

“She looks happy,” Robb murmured to Catelyn. 

Catelyn looked back at her eldest son, smoothing the auburn curls that were so akin to her own. “She is happy, darling.” She planted a kiss on his cheek, distributed ones to Jon and Theon as well, and began to distribute plates and silverware to her youngest children. “Rickon, sweetheart, please get us all some water.”

“I want orange juice!” Arya called from where she was tiptoeing across the table, much to Ned’s chagrin, who was still pounding angrily on the computer keyboard.

“Not with soup,” Catelyn answered, placing all of the food she had just cooked on the table. “C’mon, everyone. Ned, get your sorry excuse for a laptop off of the table and wash up for dinner. Robb, Jon, Theon, get your younger siblings, please. Sansa, tell Joffrey you’ll call him back later, I’m sure you’ll be up all night talking to him anyways,” Catelyn muttered to herself, but a smile still flitted its way across her lips in spite of the stern tone she had adopted. 

Ned went up behind Sansa and yelled his hellos to Joffrey. “Dad! He can hear you fine, it’s like a phone call!”

“Oh. Joff, please tell your father I said hello!!” Ned boomed, and Sansa winced, blowing him a kiss before sliding her phone in her back pocket. 

“Dinner!” Catelyn called again, and all the of the Starks, with the addition of the adopted boys and the giant canines Arya had once brought home that followed the children like watchdogs, crowded around the dinner table.

“Pepper?” Jon shouted, his voice loud even against the dull roar of conversation. 

“Here!” Bran answered, tossing it across the table.

“Knife?” Theon spoke up, looking around.

“Here!” Arya yelled back, throwing it, the sharp blade sinking into the mahogany. 

“Arya Stark!” Catelyn and Ned snapped again, and the rest of the family stifled their giggles. She was a dead shot; she never missed. Arya throwing knives was hardly worth a bat of an eyelash. 

The family gathered around, squishing themselves together on the wooden benches, Rickon’s feet swinging incessantly beneath the table; Ned’s laptop resting precariously against the floor; Sansa’s phone dully buzzing with the never-ceasing notifications; Bran’s dog nudging at his knees, just as they were at every meal. It was haphazard and chaotic, sweet smoke from the oven and loud chatter than never seemed to stop overlapping other conversations, but they were all together, happy. It was home. And home never felt so good.


End file.
